Waiting For The Return
by TheMusicalPoet
Summary: Clarice wanders the streets aimlessly waiting to hear a familiar voice, to feel a familiar touch, and to love a familiar lover.


WAITING FOR THE RETURN

The rain at night has always been a comfort to you. The soft mists that rise up from the deserted streets surround you in a serene reverie. You sigh softly and hear only the patter of your feet against the cool pavement. The four o' clock moon smiles from time to time as it peers through the gathering clouds trying desperately to find you in the darkened city. Stores are closed up and down the road and the streetlights flicker on and off, confused by the passing stranger that you are. It is warm but not humid, and very far from cold.

You pass into a park where darkness surrounds you and seems to caress your wandering figure. The lights behind you fade as you find yourself nearing a battered, old bench. You decide to sit down . How long has it been since you saw him last, you wonder. When did you last feel his soft hands upon your face and his sweet breath upon your neck? When did you last hear him whisper softly to you in the morning when you wake up from wonderful dreams? It seems like forever.

You recline gently on the bench like a ghost hovering in the lonely park. The rain falls still creating wet layers that will surely linger until the morning light. You know that you should be sleeping, for it is what he would want. He would not want you to be waiting alone for him all night in the park, wondering if he will or will not find you.

A swift breeze causes a shift in the calm, dark setting making the trees rustle unsettlingly and creating a smooth howl against the night. All objects seem to shift and change becoming quite distorted and foreboding in the darkness. A sudden flash of lightning causes you to jump. Your heart palpitates inside your heaving chest and you suddenly feel that the whole world, sleeping though it is, is watching you. Is someone nearby?

After catching your breath, it is clear that your fears were unnecessary. The park becomes silent, once again comforted by the falling rain. Loneliness replaces paranoia and your thoughts return to the one whom you seek.

"It is quite a night for a stroll, is it not?" a smooth and familiar voice whispers softly into your ear. You are both thrilled and exhilarated to hear such a pleasant sound arise from the silent night.

"Hannibal," you breathe into the rain and turn to find that he is standing straight behind you. "How long is it that you've been standing here?"

"Long enough to have read your thoughts, my dear," he says as he places a warm hand on your shoulder. "I have missed you too."

Your sigh is lost in the rain that has begun to fall more heavily. You rise from the bench and turn to face him but find that he is already in front of you. Though you cannot see him very well in the darkness you catch a glimpse of a smile curling around his lips. His smile is charming yet devious and causes complicated and intricate feelings to arise inside of you. This man is a killer and possesses relentless and intimidating intelligence and yet the plight of his past makes you want to stay near him and keep him safe.

"Why do you walk alone at night when you should be resting your pretty head? Why do you not send yourselves to the lambs; the ones that need you more than I?" Hannibal's piercing gaze becomes suddenly very clear as the moon passes through the clouds.

"You may feel that they need me more than you, but I need you more than anyone in this world." His gazed softened, "I have waited long for this moment." You find that you have collapsed into the man's chest and wait for his momentarily idle hands to find his way around your heaving body. Tears of joy and exhaustion fall down your face and mix with the ever-falling rain.

"My dear sweet lamb. Such a jewel among Earth's creatures has landed into my keep," he pauses for a brief taste, " and keep you I shall." His scent fills you with a familiar peace as your head rests upon his shoulder. He lifts you into his strong arms and takes you swiftly out of the park and into the blue light of morning.


End file.
